Murders, Teacups And Ice Cream
by Blaahhh
Summary: This is my first fanfic A murder leads to booth and brennan riding the teacups but will it end in romance or horror?
1. Sweets sessions

(Sweets Office)

"Booth I was giving you a compliment!"

"By telling me you know how stupid I am?"

"Yes, and plus you called me creepy I believe were even"

"I didn't call you creepy Bones; I called the Squints at the university creepy."

"But I was going to be one of those squints, If I hadn't of gotten turned down"

"But if you didn't get turned down you'd never of met me." Booth flashed a cheeky smile

"And I wouldn't have gotten called creepy." Bones smiled while laughing on the inside

Sweets just watched in amusement, he secretly enjoyed these therapy sessions, even when booth called him a child he found it humorous as well as intimidating.

"Both your actions were not meant spiteful if anything the complete opposite." Sweets assessed.

"Well what about when you got me to yodel like a distressed whale."

"Booth, if you didn't then your brain would have been pulp by now,** I **saved your life."

"No I saved **your** life I shot the window, which released the..." Booths' ranting was interrupted by his cell phone.

"I only have one rule, no cell phones." Booth ignored Sweets' hint and spoke into his phone

"Its Booth... yes... yes....What?" Booths face was starting to look panicked.

"Dr Brennan, notice the way booths posture is now tenser than before, this is a sign of nervousness" Bones nodded.

"Ok we'll be there soon." Booth closed his phone. "Bones we have a case."

"Ok but you looked stressed, what's wrong?" Brennan now understood the meaning of empathy

"It's at the carnival."

"Clowns?" Bones questioned.

"Yep Clowns"


	2. Murder in the back alley

(At the carnival)

Booth took a sip of his coffee and loosened his tie, Brennan noticed this and analysed the area

"There are a lot of clowns about Booth."

"Really I hadn't noticed"

"It is really quite an irrational fear."

"Hey Bones look a freak show; I hear they have the snake man."

"Booth I'm not five, there's no such thing as a snake man."

"Really then who's the guy tattooed head to toe in scales and the snake tongue?"

"Booth there's no such..." She stopped at the sight of the snake like man in front of her and she jumped backwards into booth knocking his coffee down them both.

"Ouch, Bones are you ok?" Booth Questioned wiping the damp coffee stain that was now on his shirt

"I'm fine." She said wiping her shirt as well. "I think"

They carried on walking through the carnival until they saw Cam she was stood speaking to the police officer when she noticed the pair and walked over.

"5 ft 9 Caucasian female, she's around 20 years of age, found by one of the carnival workers on their lunch break."

"What condition is the body in?"

"Yerh is it cold and gooey or baked and smelly because personally I'd really love to know." Brennan just shot booth look.

Cam rolled her eyes and showed them to the body, booth was right it was cold and smelly. The bones were streamed with blood and flesh. While Brennan and Cam looked intrigued Booth looked queasy.

"And there goes my lunch."

Brennan and Cam crouched over the body, something shiny was on the surface of the remains and Brennan picked it up and placed it into the light.

"It looks like a dog tag" Brennan examined it closer "Jessie Falkner, Ride Operator"

Cam and Bones looked at each other.


	3. Talking Teacups

(The next day Bones and Booth walking towards the teacups)

"I've never been to a carnival before." Brennan always wanted to go as a child but never got the chance.

"What you've never been on the big dipper or the teacups?"

"Nope, why am I missing out on something?" Booths face was a look of horror when the words emerged from her mouth.

"You're missing out big time, parker loves the teacups it's his favourite ride, with the spinning and the swishing side to side, I'm telling you bones at the end of this case it's you me and the teacups!"

"I was meant to go with my dad but...." Brennan's words slowly faded out to nothing.

"Look Bones I promise." He smiled and wrapped his arm over her shoulders and gave her a quick squeeze "But now we have a case to solve." She grinned at the charm smile he just flashed her.

They approached the teacups there was a guy operating them; he was around 6ft, black wispy hair around 19 years old.

"Hey F.B.I I'd like to ask you about a girl called Jessie Falkner" The Guy glanced at booths badge and then to booth.

"I'm busy, there's people waiting in line."

"I'm sorry let me start over, I'm here to talk to you about the **murder of **Jessie Falkner."  
The boy paused and turned around clearly upset.

"Murder, She was murdered, when, how, who killed her?"

"Just calm down, look... we don't know yet but we **will **find out." Booth didn't like this guy he just had a feeling that he was no good.

"If you don't mind ..." Booth looked down at his dog tag around his neck "...Craig, what happened around the week of Jessie's death."

Craig stuttered he seemed upset he looked at Booth and then to Bones and then to the floor.

"Well, me and Jessie we went out to a club" Brennan looked confused

"What's wrong with going to a club?" Brennan was looking to Booth hoping he would know.

"Well you see I wasn't dating Jessie I was dating her friend Claire... look we were drunk, it meant nothing."

"Well aren't you a gentleman... where can we find this **Claire**" Booth still acting blunt with this guy, Brennan's phone started to ring.

"She works on the batting cages."

"One seconds its Angela." Brennan she moved out of hearing range she answered the phone and looked at booth he was glaring at the teenager, she smiled to herself.  
"Sweetie... Hello... you there?"

"Oh hi Angela what's up?"

"Cam said the Cause of death was a blunt instrument to the back of the neck causing it to break."

Brennan went silent she was starting to regret taking empathy lessons she was taking with sweets, she could remember the face that Angela drew, Jessie was young living life to the full, Brennan was 32 living life with the dead.

"Hello Sweetie... you there? Stop spacing out on me Hun... I'm off got faces to draw."

"See you Angela." She shut her phone and starred at it for a second, then looked across at booth who was still giving Craig the evils.

"Booth we got a murder weapon."

"Well we have the batting cage to visit." Brennan pondered... blunt instrument... baseball bat.

"Why do we have to go to batting cages?"

"Well that's were Claire works." Booth always knew Brennan liked to know details but she wasn't one to question him... well most of the time.

"Booth we have a murder weapon, we have a motive, I think we found our murderer."

"Already?!"


	4. Catching The Crook

(Batting cages around 11am)

Bones and Booth approached a young woman around 19 she was tall with short blonde hair.

"Claire?" Booth questioned "FBI we'd like to ask you a few questions."  
The blonde girl was startled she turned rapidly and began to run.

"Why do they always run?"

"I told you not to eat that breakfast burrito booth." Booth gave a smile uncomfortable because his breakfast was backing up; he started to jog and was soon over taken by Brennan who seemed motivated to catching this killer.

"Woah bones did you run for track in school?" booths speech wasn't heard by Brennan who was focused on catching this girl, she soon caught up and kicked her in the back of the leg sending her to her knees, bones pushed her so she was laid on the floor her hands handcuffed behind her back, booth soon caught up.

"Claire you're under arrest for the murder of Jessie Falkner." Bones and booth looked at each other and shared a fulfilled look.


	5. Bones Booth Teacups And Ice Cream

(Tea cups around 2pm)

Booth's hands were covering Brennan's eyes as he led her to the teacups.

"No peaking bones!" Booth chuckled

"Booth I'm not entirely comfortable with this, ha ha let me see already, come on let me see."

Booth removed his hands from her eyes and whispered into her ear "surprise" Brennan stood there shocked, her eyes were glistening as a tear streamed down her cheek she spoke so softly booth hardly heard her say "The teacups?" Brennan turned around into a hug with booth; he always got a satisfaction from making Brennan happy.

"So you ready?" Brennan didn't even hesitate to answer "Always!"

Booth pushed Brennan up the stairs toward the teacup shaped seats sat down and closed the door.

"Ok Bones now when the ride starts slide to the same as me, it makes the teacups spin."

"Will do... Booth I Just wanted to say..." Before Brennan could Finnish the Teacups started to spin.

Booth leant towards Brennan and the teacup spun fast, Brennan let out a scream/laugh.

"Brennan what were you saying?" The tea cup swung booth and Brennan collided to one side of the teacup "Booth... Seeley, I was just going to say..." The Teacup spun Brennan fell onto booth, they were sitting closely side by side, the face nearly touching so that they could feel each other's breath tickle their cheeks. Brennan was now changing her glance from booths eyes to his mouth. "Thank you Seeley you kept your promise." The moment was soon over as the ride operator opened the teacup door, neither of them realised the ride had stopped.

Booth got out and offered bones his arm, she gracefully accepted even though she did mumble "typical male tendencies." Under her breath,

"So Bones was it worth the wait?" Bones smiled she knew it was well worth the wait. Booth went and bought an Ice cream.

"Don't you want one bones? There chocolate" bones said pointing to the ice cream stand.

"No I'm fine, ill just pinch yours." She chuckled and booth put the ice cream near her mouth offering it to her, she leaned forward to eat the ice cream when booth smeared the ice cream all over her mouth. She parted her mouth slightly in shock and she grabbed the ice cream and wiped it on booths face, this was soon becoming a miniature food fight. Brennan had the ice cream in her hand she reached forward to wipe it on his face, she couldn't remember having so much fun, booth grabbed Brennan's ice cream armed hand and he gently pushed her against the metal fence, both of them in a fit of giggles.

As the laughter died down booth was still holding Brennan against the fence and there face were still covered in ice cream, Brennan raised her hand and wiped a tip of ice cream of his face with her finger and giggled at booths still covered ice cream face, she starred in his eyes again booth took her hand and pushed it again towards the fence his expression changed from giggle raised her hand and wiped a tip of ice cream of his face with her finger and giggled at booths still covered ice cream face, she starred in his eyes again booth took her hand and pushed it again towards the fence his expression changed from laughter to a serious look, it wasn't a nasty stare but a very nervous look

He slowly leaned in to her lips not yet touching them ah was confused at first just keeping her gaze on his mouth, their lips finally touched faintly and then it was more powerful. Between the kisses were smiles, booth tucked bones hair behind her ear and she melted from being pushed against the fence to her arms around his neck in an embrace / kiss neither one was parting soon and the ice cream was on the floor and all over the faces.

"Bones If this is what I get for taking you on the teacups I can't wait for the rollercoaster."

She smiled looking at him and kissed him again.


End file.
